


Not While I'm Around

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Barry visits Felicity in the hospital after the accident and gives her a STAR Labs sweater</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not While I'm Around

Felicity relaxed as much as she could in the hospital bed. She hated hospitals. She hated being there when her friends were sick or injured, but she hated being there even more when she was the one hurt. Hospitals are stark white, sterile, and so depressing. She just knew there was someone on the same floor as her that was dying and that thought was enough to make her more depressed than she already was.

She was still trying to wrap her mind around the idea that she was never going to walk again. It was a drastic change in her life and she didn’t know how to accept it. The only saving grace was the fact she had a huge support system. From her mother, to her friends, and fiancé they had been there for her and she knew they would continue to be.

A knock at the door dragged her gaze from the window to the door. “Come in.” she said somewhat groggily. 

“Hi.” Barry popped his head in. 

“Hey.” Felicity tried to muster a smile. 

He stepped into the room with a bag in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in a vase in the other. He set the flowers down on the bedside table. 

“Those are from everyone at STAR Labs,” he said cheerily. “We were going to get you a get well soon card, but that seemed in poor taste,” he frowned and shook his head. “Um Iris helped pick out the bouquet and wrote on the little card thing. She has the best handwriting…” Barry trailed off and forced himself to stop talking.

Felicity gave a small laugh. “They’re beautiful. Tell everyone I said thank you.” 

“I will,” he lifted the bag up and set it on the side of the bed. “This one is just from me.”

She pulled the wrapping paper out and dug down into it. She tugged a large, navy blue, STAR Labs sweater from within the bag. Another small smile appeared on her lips. The sweater was definitely familiar. 

“Is this the same one from…” she looked up at him.

“The one you wore after your shirt burst into flames,” he laughed. “You left it behind and I found it the other day… I thought you might like to have it back.” 

Felicity brought the sweater close to her chest and hugged it tight. “Thank you.” 

“Hey, it’s no problem,” he leaned in and wrapped his arms around her. “I just wish there was more that I could do,” he mumbled. “Like if I could give you my speed healing I would.” he hugged her tighter. 

Felicity slowly wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. “You’re doing enough right now.” she whispered. 

She appreciated the gesture and greatly appreciated the amount of support and kindness he showed her. He was a close friend and she was just happy to see him again. She knew he was dealing with his own problems in Central City, so him being there was more than enough for her. 

He pulled back and frowned when he saw a few tears rolling down her cheeks. “Don’t cry. I’m sorry.” 

Felicity sniffled. “I’m okay.” she wiped her cheeks. 

“Are you sure?” Barry gave her a worried expression. 

She nodded. “Promise… just a little overwhelmed.” 

“Okay,” he didn’t seem convinced. “Is there anything I can get you?” 

Felicity thought for a moment. “Would you be opposed to getting me some coffee? Not the hospital’s dirty water coffee.” she scrunched up her nose. 

Barry laughed. “I’ll be back in a second.” he winked before leaning in to press a gentle and friendly kiss to the top of her head. 

“Thank you.”


End file.
